


Feel The Chemicals Burn

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Ignores The Originals, Magical Shenanigans, Pillow Talk, Post Season Six, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Teamwork, Teasing, because Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up disoriented, handcuffed to Klaus, was not how Caroline expected to celebrate finishing up her Master's Degree. She's caught up in a plot to get revenge on Klaus, and she's really, really sick of being collateral damage. They have to fight their way out. And then blood lust turns to lust-lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Chemicals Burn

**feel the chemicals burn**

**(A combo of two prompts – from klarolineforevermine:** **kc+ "We woke up in a dark room handcuffed to each other alrighty let's find a way out and try NOT to think about the handcuff thing." AU and from cupcakemolotov:** **KC + Post slaughter porn. Title from 'Bloodstream' by Ed Sheeran. Smut.)**

Caroline awoke slowly, disoriented, with a splitting headache, feeling clammy and achy.

All clues that something was very, very wrong.

She tries to think back, but things are alarmingly fuzzy. She remembers saying goodnight to Bonnie and Matt, and walking back to her car, only slightly tipsy. The pain in her head can't be because she'd over imbibed. Hangovers happened occasionally, but they required a fair amount of effort, and Caroline had only had a half a bottle of wine, max. She's a vampire, capable of existing on blood and bourbon, according to Damon's example. A couple of glasses of Malbec with a steak was nothing.

Caroline forces her eyes open, examining her surroundings and fighting the urge to begin cursing. She smells old blood and wet dog, dirt and smoke. She's surrounded by stone, and the room's lit sparsely, light coming from a dozen or so candles, spaced along the walls.

Both of those things reeked of supernatural involvement. It was a long shot, but Caroline had kind of been hoping this was more benign, some random crazy managing to nab her with sheer, dumb luck. Had it been a regular ol' human psycho, who thought Caroline was easy prey, just a defenseless, pretty, girl, this whole thing could have been wrapped up easily. She was hungry, so she could have just eaten the gross perv and been on her way. Sustenance and a public service, wrapped in a pretty bow.

Closing her eyes again, pushing past the pounding in her head, Caroline focuses her senses. And notes, with a start, that she's not alone, that there's another heartbeat in the room. She sits up, her fangs dropping as she turns to face the possible threat. But she's met with no movement, defensive or otherwise, so Caroline relaxes slightly. Until she notes that there's a manacle, about two inches wide, wrapped around her wrist. She pulls at it, attempts to crush it, but doesn't even manage a dent.

She pokes at it, curious and uneasy, keeping a cautious eye on the still form of her fellow prisoner. The body, from what she can see, is most likely male. It's too dark to make out any defining features, without getting closer. She searches the cuff for a seam, but it's smooth the whole way around. Definitely magic. There's a thick loop, and a length of chain attached, and her fingers follow the links, nearly a foot, she thinks, noting the odd warmth of the metal, until she meets skin.

She snatches her hand back, because she has no idea if the unconscious person is friend or foe, human or vampire, or even if this is some nutty witch re-enacting  _Saw_  (in which case, sucks to be the other guy, because Caroline's finally finished her master's and she's got Europe on her mind). It's probably best if he keeps sleeping until she figures out a plan. She's never quite learned to play well with others, in that sense.

But, more information couldn't hurt. Maybe she knew this guy? God, she hoped it wasn't Matt. He'd been living free of supernatural shenanigans, and seemed happier for it.

Caroline got to her knees, careful not to jostle his arm, and creeps forward, squinting until she can make out his face.

And she promptly lets out a gasp, half shocked, half relieved, because she knows that face. She'd invited him to her graduation, but he hadn't replied, and she hadn't seen him at the ceremony. But, when facing unknown enemies, The Original Hybrid was kind of best case scenario for a teammate.

Not that she wasn't suspicious that they're current predicament was his fault. She'd stayed far away from vampires, witches (save Bonnie), and werewolves since leaving Mystic Falls. Caroline has continuously ignored Damon's calls, once it became clear that he considered her his lackey. He kept trying to send her off in search of witches to break Elena's curse, but Caroline had a life to lead. Last she'd heard Stefan was captaining that particular wild goose chase, while Damon stayed behind in Mystic Falls, guarding Elena's frozen form.

Caroline refused to feel guilty about not helping, gave regular pep talks to Bonnie, about how she shouldn't either. Elena had accepted her fate, would live a full life, eventually. Caroline wasn't willing to jeopardize Bonnie's just because the list of people who could stand Damon was pitifully short.

So yeah, the abduction was most likely one of Klaus' bajillion enemies attempting to get vengeance for some grievous crime Klaus had committed in the past. He always seemed to come out on top, in those situations, so Caroline was fully prepared to yell at him later, once they were safe.

He made a small, pained, noise, and his legs shifted. Caroline shuffled closer, heart thudding noisily in anticipation. They hadn't seen each other, since he'd left her in the woods behind the Salvatore Boarding House, though they'd spoken a few times. And she's definitely thought of what she'd say to him, rehearsed it even, but this scenario hadn't been something she'd considered.

She totally should have because magical handcuffs and enemies to destroy was exactly the type of weirdness Caroline's life often devolved into, no matter how complacent she'd grown these last few years.

Klaus does not wake gently, something she really should have thought about. She lets out a squeak of alarm, finding herself flat on her back, trapped underneath him, his forearm a heavy weight against her throat. His face is set in hard lines, veins out and double fangs bared, and Caroline's breathing accelerates, despite the fact that she doesn't fear him. His eyes blink in confusion. Once he recognizes her, the yellow bleeds away, and he sits up. Her arm is dragged with him, and it's then that he notices they're bound.

Caroline coughs once, and rubs her throat, and a fleeting look of guilt crosses Klaus' face, but he quickly looks away, his hands going to the cuffs. His face creases in confusion, and he seems to exert more effort, but the bindings will not budge for him either, even though she thinks he's exerting all of his considerable strength.

Ugh. Magic.

"Where are we?" he asks, tone clipped and business like. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Nice to see you too, Klaus," Caroline returns pointedly, "And I have no idea. I woke up approximately three minutes before you did, feeling like my skull had been crushed repeatedly."

He leans forward abruptly, and sniffing her neck, then down her arm, and Caroline squirms uncomfortably, "Alright, this is new. And weird."

Klaus pulls back, jaw set, "Wolves," he spits out. "The scent is all over you."

That was unsettling, but Caroline pushes it out of her mind, for now. She sits up, and Klaus moves back enough to allow it. He stands, offering her a hand, and pulling her up when she places her palm in his.

"Right," Klaus says, eyes scanning the room. She wonders if he can see more than she's able to, "we've got wolves and witches, and I'm certain there were several vampires, who attacked me."

"Great," Caroline groans, "does it make you feel special, all this interspecies cooperation, for the express purpose of taking you out?"

Klaus smirks, "It does, a bit. I do like to be feared. And, when this plan inevitably fails, it's always nice to have crossed some enemies off of my 'To Be Killed' list."

Caroline squints at him, wondering if she should even bother to ask, "Do you have an actual list? Is it laminated? Or do you use quill and parchment, for old time's sake?"

"It's more of a mental list, love," Klaus tells her, ignoring the jab about his ancientness, "Constantly changing as it is."

Caroline rolls her eyes, and turns to walk away, but she walks into a wall that doesn't exist, after taking a few steps, and feels as though she's being burned alive for a moment. She lets out a screech and a curse, stumbling back into Klaus, who wraps an arm around her waist to steady her. She sags against him, panting, as the pain slowly dissipates, "What the fuck was that?" she bites out, when she's able to stand again.

He's watching her sympathetically, though she can see the anger behind it. He takes a few steps away, in the opposite direction, an arm outstretched. Caroline follows cautiously, and she sees him stiffen abruptly, and shake out his hand, though he's far more stoic about the pain than she had been, "A boundary spell, I believe. They want me contained. Smart, strategically speaking," he muses, "though it does make me want to stretch out their deaths."

Caroline silently agrees, her nerves still stinging, she glances down at her shaking hands, and lets out another curse, "They took my ring," and her shoes, she realizes. Her free hand reaches up, noting that her earrings are gone too. She peers at Klaus, notes that he's in much the same state. His necklaces are absent, and she's rarely seen him without some sort of jacket.

"We'll get you another one," he promises, "The Bennett witch will surely make you one, if yours cannot be retrieved."

Caroline knows he's right, but cannot help but feel a little sad, at the idea that it's gone forever. It's been a part of her for so long.

"They were likely trying to prevent us from having any makeshift weapons at hand. It's what I would've done. My belt's missing, as is the button on my jeans."

Caroline's eyes drift downward, along the lines of his body, almost without her permission, but she shakes herself. Now's so not the time to dwell on anything like that.

But then a lightbulb goes off in her head, and she can't help the little crow of triumph she makes, plunging her hand into her bra. Klaus' eyes follow the movement, his eyebrows creeping up, but she quickly unearths the coins she'd stored in there earlier (because Matt always eats all of her gum, so she'd ducked into a store to grab some more on the way to dinner, having left her purse in the car). A smug grin crosses his face, as he sees the two quarters, a nickel and three pennies lying in her palm.

"Those will do nicely," Klaus says, taking them from her. "Let's do a little experiment." Klaus tosses one of the pennies, and they hear it hit the ground, well beyond the area they're spelled to stay in.

"So there's just some magic line of pain and death keeping  _us_  in?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. I suspect they took some blood, keyed the circle to us, specifically. I'm nearly certain it will fail, once the witch who made it dies."

"Nearly certain," Caroline mutters, not really liking the sound of that. At least she's supposed to drive Bonnie and Matt to the airport. If Caroline doesn't show there'll be a Bennett witch hot on her trail, so she supposes she can live with Klaus' suppositions. "And these?" Caroline hefts her wrists, shakes the chain that connects them.

"Might be trickier. Spells anchored to objects often persevere."

"That's just great," Caroline grouses, "so not how I anticipated experimenting with bondage."

Klaus face lights with interest, a wicked smile curving his lips, "Please elaborate, sweetheart. I'll take mental notes."

She shoots him a glare, but he is unrepentant, "Is this really the time for your weird attempts at flirting? Shouldn't we be plotting?" She's anxious, and she's sure he can feel it, as observant as he's always been. She's a little rusty, at life or death situations, after all.

Klaus' expression turns serious, "We'll get out of here, Caroline. I give you my word. But the plan is simple. I kill the witches, and then we fight our way out. The wolves should be no threat to you, this far away from the full moon. No vampire will come close enough to harm you."

It's practically a vow, and Caroline believes him. She takes a deep breath, trying to force her anxiety away. She knows it won't help her, in a fight. She needs to be calm, and focused.

Klaus' head cocks to the side, and his posture changes infinitesimally, and he pivots so they're side by side. "Someone's coming?" she asks, knowing his hearing is better than hers.

He nods, and Caroline tenses, feels her hands claw instinctively, though she doesn't allow her features to change. It will help, if they underestimate her, if the see a seventeen year old blonde, in a floral dress, rather than the monster that hides beneath.

Klaus presses his arm against hers briefly, and she's reassured by how steady he is, but he steps forward when they hear the creak of a door opening.

The room is lit, all at once, a wave of candles igniting, when the woman who enters first waves her arm. Caroline forces herself not to react, but the room is larger than she'd assumed, and is quickly filled. The witch, followed by an older woman, and then an assortment of people appearing to be in their twenties. Caroline keeps a count, tries to guess at species. There's subtle differences, in the way vampires and werewolves move, and she keeps an eye out for daylight rings. They surround her and Klaus, and the circle that Caroline can now see drawn on the floor.

Klaus chuckles suddenly, the sound so cold that Caroline can't help but glance at him. The older woman approaches. She's in her fifties, with dark skin and grey hair. She'd probably been beautiful once, but her face is twisted in hate, "Ah, a human," Klaus pronounces, "at the helm of all this? I'm almost impressed, Louise."

"You stole my daughter. Killed my family," she spits.

"You're daughter came to me willingly, in all sorts of ways," Klaus drawls. The woman rears back at the suggestion. "An ambitious girl, and I was quite fond of her. I didn't kill her. Nor did I kill your husband or son."

"Lies," the woman hisses, and nods to the witch.

Caroline's driven to her knees, lets out a cry as the witch attempts to make her brain explode. It's mercifully brief, and she gets to her feet shakily, shoving away Klaus' attempt to help her. She refuses to seem weak, and meets the woman's eyes head on.

"It would be best if you cease your attempts to cause Caroline pain," Klaus his voice low and promising a screaming death.

But Louise continues to stare at Caroline with interest, maybe a tinge of respect. "And that girl?" she asks, tone laced with contempt, "You seem to care for her, as much as a thing like you is capable of. What happens to her? She's another abomination, so perhaps the world will be better off, once you no longer have any use for her."

She makes another gesture, and Caroline grits her teeth and braces herself, put the pain never comes. The witch has crumpled to the floor, a stream of blood coming from between her eyes, and Klaus is rolling a coin over his knuckles, a grin on his face, as he addresses the room at large, "Seems your search of the lady was not quite so thorough. Probably for the best, as I would've made you eat your hands." His hand is a blur then, and five more bodies drop, coins embedded deep into skulls.

There's a long moment of stillness, as no one moves. And then Louise makes an anguished cry, and lunges at Caroline, a stake in her hand. Caroline doesn't even think about it, simply snaps the woman's wrist, before ripping out her throat. There's a disgusting gurgle, as her hands desperately try to stem the bleeding and she sinks to the floor.

Caroline has no time watch her die, as the room erupts, and several people rush them at once. Twelve people, she tells herself, as her fangs drop, after Klaus' kills. Four wolves and eight vampires, if Caroline's count is correct. The next few minutes are a blur. She throws a punch at the first wolf to reach her, feels the bones in his face break, knees him in the gut and he goes down. She stomps on his neck, easily snapping it.

Klaus is all around her, moving almost too fast for her to make out what he's doing, somehow managing to fight with one arm, leaving her to use the bound hand. She sees glimpses, his face set in concentration, the lithe way he moves, the force he's capable of wielding. He's successfully killing everything that gets close enough for him to grab, seemingly not hindered by the length of chain that connects them. Caroline's quickly slick with blood, and has to mind her feet, nimbly stepping over the bodies that have fallen. She uses her teeth, biting through a carotid, wiping her face before she whirls to face her next attacker, sees rage and teeth before she wrenches a blonde woman's neck.

There's a hand fisted in her hair, yanking her backwards, but it's gone before she can even cry out, and Klaus drops a heart at her feet.

She gives him a quick, grateful look, and he dispatches the last two of their captors, biting one, before breaking his neck, and removing the final vampire's head.

They're both quiet, for a long moment, the only sound is Caroline's harsh breaths, as she surveys the carnage. She waits, but feels no guilt, or remorse, like she maybe once would have. She's always been willing to kill to save her friends, has come to realize that she has no less value. These people took her, would have hurt her, and killed her, all to get some revenge on Klaus, for actions that she had no knowledge or part in. She's fine with wearing their blood on her hands. Being collateral damage got old, and Caroline had been sick of it years ago.

"Alright, love?" Klaus asks, tugging gently at the chain that connects them.

"Yeah," Caroline manages, turning to look at him. It's possibly a bad idea, for several reasons.

She loves being a vampire, has accepted that about herself. But she's still mostly lived by human rules, fights her darker urges, sates certain needs with blood bags and food. She dates human boys, is mindful of her strength when they're in bed together. She's careful not to drink in their vicinity, or if she'll be seeing them within an hour or so. She'd never wanted to risk the bloodlust turn in to regular lust, as it is sometimes does, with someone delicate. But right now, adrenaline's pumping through her body, and Klaus is there, and he's definitely not a human boy. She can't break him, even if she tried. He's covered in blood, and watching her, hungry and covetous. It's a look that she dreams about, a look that wakes her up twisted in her sheets, with an ache between her thighs.

She thinks about fighting it, about closing her eyes and turning away. He won't make the first move, despite how tense and ready he is, the urges he must also feel. Klaus is a thousand years old, his control is unparalleled, and he's always waited for her cues.

But why should she fight it, fight herself? She graduated yesterday, completed the last of her human goals. Her parent's would be proud of her, but they're gone and she's got to start living for herself now. Maybe this is the first step.

So Caroline stops battling her instincts, steps into Klaus' body, and licks a trail of blood off his neck. His head tips back, and she hears him gasp. Caroline smirks against his skin, before she takes another taste, insanely pleased to have shocked him.

He recovers quickly, not that she would have expected anything less, and when he says, "Caroline," it's a warning, nearly a growl.

She assumes it means that she has a couple seconds to change her mind, but she's not going to. She wants him, wants his touch, wants all of his skin pressed to all of hers. She jumps up, wraps her legs around his waist, her free arm looping around his neck. Caroline tightens her thighs to grind herself against his hardening cock, murmurs, "Yes, Klaus?" teasingly, before licking up another trail of blood, this one leading to the corner of his mouth. She nips at his lower lip, sucks it into her mouth, moans at the taste of him, mixed with fresh blood.

There's a rush of air, and her back's pushed into a stone wall. He lifts her up higher, one hand on her ass, tears into her dress with his teeth, rips the center of her bra away shortly after. Then he's got his mouth on her nipple, his tongue laving the peak harshly. Caroline clutches at his hair, pushing his head down and arching into his mouth. Her other hand jerks uselessly, wanting to grab at him, wanting him closer, but she can't move it very far, attached as it is to the one he's supporting her with.

He lets her nipple fall from his mouth, drags his tongue up the slope of her breast, making an appreciative rumble, "I do like the taste of blood on your skin, love."

And then he's angling her head, sealing his mouth over hers, stroking her tongue, deep and fast and rough. She clings to him, trying to rock her hips, but he's got her legs spread over his waist, and no matter how hard she pushes she can get only the barest touch of friction where she wants it. It's driving her insane, and she barely notices the scrape of stone as she writhes, too focused on the way he's kneading her flesh. He keeps kissing her, pulling back to smile at her needy whimpers, before he kisses her again. She tears her mouth away, leaning her head against the wall, but his mouth trails down her throat, and when he scrapes his teeth over her collarbone she moans his name.

Maybe that was what he was waiting for, because he sets her down, dropping to his knees, holding her steady with a hand on her hip, He licks at a blood stain on just above her knee, and it makes her ache. He hums that noise, low in his throat again, rasps out, "Delicious," before he tears her dress the rest of the way down the middle.

The scraps of it float around her body, and he lifts her leg over his shoulder, he pauses runs his knuckle over the crotch of her panties. They're soaked in her arousal, clinging to her skin. He does it again, pressing near her clit, and Caroline bites he lip to keep from begging.

But he's watching her face, and makes a sound of disapproval, "Oh, no, sweetheart. None of that. I want to hear you. He curls a finger underneath the fabric, tugs gently, "Do you want these gone? Do you want my mouth, Caroline? My tongue where you're dripping? All you have to do is ask."

She nods quickly, the words sticking in her throat. Klaus shakes his head, leans forward, to kiss her stomach, licking along the line of her panties. She lets out a whimper, moves to shove them off herself, but he grabs her wrist, brings it to his face. He sucks her index finger into his mouth, swirls his tongue around it, and Caroline feels her knees start to shake. Is this what she's been missing, with those human boys? She's burning, in the best possible way, skin so sensitive that the lightest brush makes her gasp. Her core clenches at the feral look on Klaus' face, at his teeth scraping the pad of her finger.

She swallows, licks her dry lips, and he watches her intently, "Rip them," she manages to force out, "then taste me. Please, Klaus. I need…"

Whatever else is going to say is lost, coming out an unintelligible moan as Klaus' eyes glitter, in triumph and anticipation. Her underwear's gone, and he's teasing her clit, with the tip of his tongue. He's released her hand, and she reaches down to grab his shirt, tears it from his body. He groans, the vibration of it against her adding another ripple of sensation, and her leg on his shoulder pulls him in desperately.

She can't take much more, not as tightly wound as she is, and he seems to sense it, pushing two fingers inside of her, as he flicks her clit rapidly. He pulls back and she wants to sob, but he slides his hand, the one bound to hers, up her torso, to fondle a breast. Her hand follows suit, tugging at a tight peak, as she rolls her hips against his fingers. He sucks her clit into his mouth, pinching down on the nipple in his grasp, and all of Caroline's muscles lock as she's shoved over the edge into an orgasm that has her vision going fuzzy around the edges.

She rides it out, for long minutes, Klaus' fingers helping her along. When she blinks back to awareness, she's crumpled, sprawled boneless and sated across Klaus' lap. Klaus is rigid, underneath her and she can feel his cock, hard and ready behind the denim that still covers him. Caroline sits up, shakes her hair back from her face, and runs her fingers down the tight cords of his neck. Klaus' lips are parted, his eyes ringed in yellow. Caroline runs her nails down his back, and he shudders, a soft grunt falling from him, his hips jerking into her. It sends a new rush of interest through her and she shifts forward to rub her center across the bulge of his cock, her head falling back as she sighs with pleasure at the sparks of need it sends shooting up her spine. She pulls away, peeling off what remains of her clothes, before she lies down on the ground, parting her thighs, and pulling on the chain that connects them, in invitation.

That seems to be all Klaus needs, because his pants are off and he's on his knees, looming over her quickly.

He positions his cock at her entrance, before grasping her hips, and entering her in one smooth thrust that tears a gasp from her mouth at how amazing it feels. She reaches for him, pulls him down, and twines her legs around his hips.

He pins her trapped hand with his, next to her head, and the other wraps around her back. There's not a lot of finesse to what they're doing, she'd call it fucking, before she called it anything else, but Caroline loves it, all the same. Their bodies are slick, with blood and sweat. His pace is fast, harsh and snapping. Caroline's muscles clench at each retreat, trying to keep his body close, the fullness of him inside. She pants and moans, asks for more. He's quieter, his inhales ragged against her skin. Her nails dig into his back, the closer she gets to another orgasm, and the smell of fresh blood, of his blood, has her fangs popping out again.

The idea of biting him, of having him bite her, ramps her need up higher, and she grabs his hair, baring her neck and nudging his head there. Klaus takes her invitation, and his bite hurts, for a second, but the pain pushes her pleasure higher, and the moan he makes as he drinks from her makes her body throb. Klaus seems to know, must be able to feel her straining for release, so he angles just so, brushing her clit on the next few thrusts.

And then Caroline's screaming, her head thrown back as she shakes through a climax, even more intense than the last. Klaus's "Bite me," is hoarse and desperate, panted into her ear, and she does so mindlessly, sinking her fangs into his neck just as he pulses inside of her, his hips locked to hers.

She keeps going as he comes down, savoring his blood on her tongue, slowing when he rolls them. She lets go, licking the wound until it closes. Caroline stretches, feeling pleasantly spent, before she lays her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair, gentle around the snags, and she closes her eyes and nuzzles his skin in contentment. She lets out a pleased sigh before speaking, "So, not really how I thought I'd celebrate my graduation, but I'm not really mad about it. I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear out of here, though."

Klaus' chest shakes, and he laughs softly, "I'm sure we can scrounge something up. In a few minutes."

"In a few minutes," Caroline agrees. But she looks up, to find him watching her, eyes soft and warm, and finds herself curious about something, "why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He smiles, dimples coming out, "I thought I'd surprise you. I didn't know if you'd told your friends about our occasional chats. And I didn't particularly want to sit in awkward silence while the Bennett witch and Rebekah's quarterback fling fantasized about murdering me."

She can't really blame him, for thinking he's her dirty little secret, "I did tell them. They weren't happy, but I've come to realize that them being happy isn't more important than me being happy."

He looks pleased, maybe even a little proud, "I'm glad, Caroline." His hands drift lower on her back, his cock stirring beneath her, and nope, Caroline has to nip that in the bud.

"So what did you get me?" Caroline asks, sitting up a little higher. Klaus eyes drift down, to where her boobs are pressed against his chest but she snaps her fingers, "Hey, focus. Next time we have sex we will not be surrounded by dead bodies, okay?"

She expects some snarky comment about her use of 'next time' but Klaus surprises her, nodding, "You're right, love. I've already broken my promise to myself. I intended to ravage you slowly, soft touches of tongue and teeth until you're begging for my cock. A bed suits my purposes nicely."

She fights not to shiver at the lazy promise, at the images of him keeping it that flood her mind, but her body's heating and dampening, all the same. He smirks up at her, smug, and Caroline clears her throat, "Focus, Klaus. Present? I wouldn't say no to a plane ticket, assuming your evil empire can spare you, for a bit."

His eyes widen, and Caroline grins. Shocking Mr. My Backup Plans Have Backup Plans twice in under an hour? Felt pretty damn good.

"I don't know if I'm ready for last love, just yet," she continues, "You might have to wait a century or two. But maybe a summer fling? You want to convince me that you're the guy for the job?"

He rolls her beneath him again, sliding his lips over hers. She expects frantic, but he's slow and careful, coaxing her mouth into playing until she's breathless when he pulls back, "I don't know if a summer will be long enough," Klaus tells her, "I plan to be very convincing." His hand darts down, his thumb brushing her nipple.

"The timeline's flexible," Caroline murmurs, closing her eyes and shoving more of her breast into his hand. "When do we leave? I'm thinking Spain, by the way."

He continues touching her, and Caroline seriously reconsiders another round, right now, when Klaus' hands fall away. "Give me a week. I've got some loose ends to wrap up."

She cracks her eyes open to look at him, "Ah, yes. Tracking down anyone associated with this setup, I'm guessing?"

Klaus studies her face, expression guarded, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Caroline says simply, and Klaus nods.

"Anyone who would use you to harm me must die, Caroline," he tells her. It's a statement, one she knows he won't budge on. "Can you handle that?"

"I can accept it. I'm not a big fan of being harmed."

"I think I'll send Rebekah after the wolves. They're a resilient bunch, and she does like to get creative with the torture."

Caroline rolls her eyes, shifting him off, "I haven't changed that much, Klaus. I've discovered a self-preserving streak. I don't want to listen to you wax poetic about torture techniques."

Klaus rolls to his feet, and she joins him, he cups her face, his blue eyes serious, "You're young still, Caroline. Who knows where your interests will lie, centuries from now? I'd be happy to help you discover anything your mind alights on."

He's sincere, and Caroline has one of those moments, where she'd struck anew by the idea of forever, at decades and centuries spanning before her. At Klaus' assurance that he'll still want to know her, with all those years under her belt. No one's ever found her that interesting, and it's always amazed her that he does. She shakes her wonder off, shoots him a smile, tries for casualness, "Stranger things have happened, I guess. Let's go loot some clothes and find a phone. Also get these stupid cuffs off."

Klaus smirks, let's her move things to lighter territory, dropping his tone suggestively, "Gladly. And then you can tell me more about your thoughts on bondage, hmm?"


End file.
